Dancing with Darmas
by clicketykeys
Summary: Without trust, there can be no love. There are other possibilities, though... FINAL! Chapter 5 - Corso returns; Vacy thinks about her observations.
1. Invitation

[Author's Note - I really HATE this title, but I haven't been able to come up with anything better, so this is what we get for now. I'm thinking - HOPING - this will end up being 3 chapters. We'll see.]

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing with Darmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Dealing with people who weren't particularly good at what they did was always frustrating. Vacy stepped past the bodies of the most recent unfortunates who'd come after the bounty that Rogun the Butcher had put out on her. It sounded like those three had been freelancers.<p>

_Then again,_ she reflected, _if they'd been good at their job, she might be spending quite a bit more money on medical attention._

She did not fail to notice that the attack had taken place in the foyer to Darmas Pollaran's private room at the cantina.

They stepped through the archway into the quiet room, the thick carpet completely muffling the sound of their footsteps. Darmas Pollaran was leaning back in an armchair, sipping a glass of something that probably cost as much as Kablam. Seeing that he had visitors, he set the drink on an end table and stood to greet them. "Having some trouble with bounty hunters, Captain?" he asked as he walked over.

Vacy let him take her hand and kiss her knuckles – Corso scowled – and then she flumped onto the couch, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head. "Trouble? Nah. You're only in trouble if you get shot." She grinned saucily at the older man. "Can't help it if I'm popular with all the wrong people."

Darmas sat back down, chuckling. "Don't sell yourself short, my dear. All the right people find you charming, too," he said with a wink.

Corso scowled again, moving over to stand behind the captain.

With an ever-so-faint smirk, Darmas swirled the ice in his glass. "I hear Black Sun is on an emergency recruitment drive – and that you had an interesting experience at the spaceport. I hope my lead was worthwhile?"

"Quite useful," Vacy nodded. Her eyes narrowed. "Skavak will be cold on the floor when this is over," she added, and hearing a chuckle from behind her, she looked up, and she and Corso shared a mischievous smile.

Darmas blinked, looking surprised. "That's quite the vicious streak. It seems Skavak brings out the worst in people."

Vacy rolled her eyes. "Ya don't say."

"Well…" Darmas sat forward, rubbing his palmst together. "While we're waiting for him to make his next move, perhaps we could... play a little sabacc?"

Corso groaned, shaking his head. "I saw that one coming."

Darmas stood, waving one hand dismissively. "Corso, don't be such a spoilsport." Walking over to Vacy, he held a hand out to her. "What do you say, Captain? First game's on me."

"Well, considering that last time we played you trounced me, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." But she reached up and took his hand, a slow smile curling from the corners of her mouth as she stood. "Though I suppose such a clever, charming man as yourself might be able to teach a thing or two to a girl like me."

Brows lifting at the clear invitation, Darmas smiled at her. "That sounds delightful. I'd love to spend more time with you, my dear."

Corso cleared his throat emphatically. "I may have been a bit hasty, when I said we could trust Darmas." He folded his arms, doing his best to look fierce.

Vacy didn't even turn to look at him. "Riggs, my personal life is my business."

And that neatly squelched all the fierce. "Right," Corso said quietly. "I'll… catch you later, then, Captain."

Darmas watched Corso leave, head tilted thoughtfully. He looked to Vacy a few moments later. "That was a little harsh, even for you."

She sighed, looking down at the toes of her boots. "I know," she said with a shrug. "But – I can't have him getting the wrong idea. He's the sort to latch on, and that'd just cause all kinds of problems." She looked back up, her smile wryly apologetic. "I prefer to keep things uncomplicated."

With a chuckle deep in his throat, Darmas dipped his head to brush a light kiss over Vacy's lips. "I'll just change the entry code for a bit, so we can … talk … as long as we like," he said, heading to the doorway.


	2. Initiation

**Initiation**

* * *

><p>Darmas seemed to linger a bit over the keypad by the door, but Vacy didn't mind too much. It gave her just a little while to think about how things were developing. And, if she was honest, to admire his figure.<p>

Which was quite nice.

He wasn't as powerfully built as Corso, but he was well-proportioned – more balanced, perhaps – and there was still a strength and control in the way he carried himself. Precise, she decided, was a good way to describe him. Even when projecting the careless attitude of the wealthy playboy, he always seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Remembering how well she knew that brought a blush to her cheeks and a tightness between her legs, but she didn't chase the thought away.

When he turned and walked back over toward her, she felt her heartbeat quickening. Neither of them bothered with words, open mouths meeting in a slow, soft, unhurried embrace. Her hands rested lightly at his shoulders, his at her waist.

She broke the kiss and smiled up at him, eyes twinkling. "So," she murmured. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

He blinked, brows lifting in surprise, and then laughed, just a little, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Devil-woman," he whispered, touching light kisses across her forehead. "That smart little mouth of yours is going to get you in a world of trouble one day."

She let her eyes shine gently at him for just a moment, then tilted her chin up, pert and sassy, looking a little bit away. "That a promise, Mister Pollaran?" she grinned.

A wry – no, _bitter_ – smile twisted at his mouth. "I don't make promises, Vacy," he replied. The smile shifted. Eased. Warmed. "I keep them," and this in a husky whisper that promised all _sorts_ of things.

Vacy placed her hands on either side of his jaw, pulling his mouth back down to hers and pressing against him as she kissed him eagerly, desire singing through her skin. She felt his hands running over her shoulders and she dropped her arms and shrugged, her jacket falling away and landing on the floor.

He stepped back and she let herself stumble a little, catching her breath with a shy smile. She kicked off her boots, then placed her hand in his, and he led her back to the bedroom before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

She tensed up at that, and then slowly relaxed, and settled her head against his shoulder. After a few moments, she let out a long, soft sigh, nuzzling into his neck.

Darmas pressed a kiss into her hair, then cupped her cheek in his hand and raised her face for another kiss, this one just as slow as the first, but deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up as if it were the easiest thing in the world, and carried her over to his bed.

He sat down, holding her against him, and as he leaned back they both stretched out, bodies pressed together gently. His clever fingers found and unfastened the clasps to her tunic and trousers in moments and she pulled and twisted, letting out a yelp and a giggle when his fingers brushed her side.

He laughed when she squealed, pulling her close with a mock growl, and she beamed at him, and then nestled close and kissed him hungrily and wiggled an invitation, smiling into the kiss.

His palms rubbed up along her sides – caressing firmly, no ticklishness this time, but his hands on her skin were smooth and sure, and he cupped the sides of her breasts, squeezing ever so gently as he opened his mouth against hers.

Vacy heard the warning from her survivor-voice loud and clear as she shivered at his touch, the voice that always fought against the devilishness that liked to writhe up inside her like it was doing now. _Stay focused, Vee._

Of course, the devil-voice was saying _don't think, just **feel**_, and when Darmas brushed his thumbs over her nipples she moaned into the kiss, just a little, arching against him. One hand stayed there, tracing slow circles around the tightening nub, while the other brushed lower and she remembered how deliciously skilled he was, and the devil-voice promised that she could always regain her focus later and it would be _such_ a shame to ruin this, just _ruin_ it because you were too busy thinking about it to actually enjoy it, and when his palm pressed against her she shuddered, pressing back, and his fingertips pushed down and in between her folds, and it was only then that she realized how slick she already was, and _**yessss**_, said the devil-voice, _might as well just go with it_.

And so as his fingertips began to work back and forth over her swelling core, she whimpered, clutching at him, her hips ever so slightly tucking back and forth, matching his movements, except that the survivor-voice was much more persistent than the devil-voice, and she broke the kiss with a gasped, "no!"

It was kind of nice to see that Darmas was breathing hard as well, and his eyes were hungry and dark. He frowned, his brows pulling together in concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Vacy closed her eyes, taking a slow breath. "Yes," she finally said. "And – please, please don't think I don't…" A blush stole over her cheeks as she opened her eyes and smiled at him again. "You know. But… well… it's just…" She chewed on her lower lip, looking everywhere but at Darmas.

"Vacy," he said softly, and after a moment she peeked up. And he smiled back. "It's all right. Whatever it is."

He kissed the tip of her nose, and something churned inside her, but this time it wasn't desire.

Taking another breath and firmly squelching whatever that feeling was, Vacy leaned close and touched her lips to his. "You are amazing," she breathed. "And the way you make me feel… I… it's… there aren't words for it." She smiled shyly, looking away again. "But, well, I think it might… I mean… it might be … I might like to… try."

He looked at her uncertainly. "…Try?"

Another slow breath, and then she looked at him. "I want to hear you moan because it feels so good you can't stand it," she whispered, cheeks burning, eyes alight. She reached up, fingertips tracing his jaw. "I want to make you gasp, and tremble, and… and, well.." She looked down, tapping her fingertips together.

This seemed to amuse him to no end. "Annnd?"

Vacy stretched up, her lips against his ear. "I want to hear you to beg me to make you come," she whispered. And when he abruptly tensed, she had to clench her teeth to bite back a smug grin.

Darmas swallowed. "I don't suppose I have any objection to that," he said with a wry smile. "But perhaps we should finish this first?" he added, his hand drifting back to her hip.

_It keeps your plan intact; no objections,_ said the survivor-voice.

_CUCK ME, YES!_ said the devil-voice.

But Vacy didn't say anything – just smiled – as she nestled close and pressed her body to his.


	3. Inspiration

**Inspiration**

* * *

><p>It seemed to Vacy that Darmas took a certain amount of pride in doing things well. So she made sure that she let him know just how <em>very <em>well he was doing.

He was still poised enough to ease back into things – that was a little annoying; she'd kind of hoped that she'd unsettled him a _bit_ more than that. Still, she considered the silver lining: it was certainly more pleasant for her. _At least in the short run_, warned the survivor-voice, followed immediately by _shut it! _from her devil.

And so even before his hand moved from her hip, her pulse was racing and her breath had shallowed. She curved herself forward, offering more, and he smiled into the kiss, his hand slipping between her thighs.

With a little mental nudging, she felt the voices step back for the moment, releasing their hold on her to the man who promised nothing (well, nothing but the most wonderful sort of trouble) and she sighed as pleasure rippled through her.

Two fingers pressed against her and she whimpered, pressing back, and his thumb flicked and _oh stars_ she twitched, gasping, and only then did he reach inside, squeezing and stroking at the same time and _ohmystars_ he was brilliant, it was just fancucktastic being with someone who was so focused on… **that… _yes…_**

Somewhere around that point, coherent thought became impossible, and Vacy didn't even bother to try anyway, lost in an ocean of little soft moans and sudden gasps and _holy _**cert**, _Darmas, do that again or I swear I'll rip your ears off and feed them t- **OH!**_

And as everything within her tensed and brightened, somehow perception returned and she could see everything, all at the same time, and how intriguing that Darmas was so clearly absorbed in taking her over the edge, could be useful; he seemed utterly enthralled with his control over her, and then the stars expanded, ringing in her ears, hot and loud and wet and bright and **PERFECT. . **.

Vacy slowly realized that Darmas was holding her. Watching her breathe in little gasping puffs, which was odd. No – oh, right. Right. She smiled a little.

_Very _right.

She took a deeper breath, sighed it out, and then looked at him with a slow smile. "I like you," she said lazily, tapping an index finger against the tip of his nose.

He chuckled at that, one brow arching. "Really? Because I couldn't tell."

"Mmmm." The smile lingered as she just continued to gaze at him. "Yyyup. If I were obscenely wealthy, I would hire you as my personal pleasure attendant."

Darmas let out a soft sigh as well, gently pressing his mouth against hers for a long moment. "I think I might enjoy that quite a bit, my dear."

Vacy waggled her brows at him. "I bet you would, you naughty fellow," she said with a grin. She took another deep breath, and then the grin turned devilish, and she reached up, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning so that she was looking down at him. "However," she said as she scooted to straddle him, "as I am not obscenely _wealthy_, I am afraid you will have to settle for me simply being _**obscene.**"_

His eyes widened and he blinked, and Vacy wondered if he was as really-truly surprised as he looked (which would be sooo SCORE!) or if he was just that damned good. Hard to tell, but space it, she would figure him out if it killed her.

"I've never been one to _settle _before," Darmas mused, recovering his composure scarcely a moment later. And when he grinned back at her, she felt a magnetic tingle at the delectable wickedness of it. "But I suppose there's a first time for everything."

Vacy could feel her grin mirroring his, and she heard her survivor and her devil in unison:

**_SHATTER HIS 'VERSE, WOMAN._**


	4. Imagination

[I'm wondering if this is too long… I can't decide what to cut, though, because they're both so damned _careful_, and with each little bit they're both trying to figure the other out. Reviews not only welcome but greatly desired! *g*]

**Chapter 4 – Imagination **

_Remember who you are right now._

Grinning impishly down at Darmas, Vacy allowed herself to blush – wasn't hard to do, what with being naked. It was kind of convenient, because lying was an awful lot easier when you could keep things pretty near the truth. _Curious. Excited. Mostly comfortable, with just a touch of awkward and shy. _While she could play a complete innocent, Darmas wasn't the sort to be won over by the nervous love-talk that so easily flowed from that situation. Too simple – no, he'd appreciate a touch of challenge, though of course, like any good sharp, he picked challenges he was pretty sure he could overcome.

_Whatever you do, don't let him see you thinking._ She took a short breath, leaned down, and as her lips touched his, let herself slip into the lie.

Her thumbs stroked his jaw as she kissed him, lightly at first, then open, and when she felt his hands rest at her waist, fingers brushing her skin, she pressed her hips down against his, slowly. He thrust against her in reply, and she gasped softly against him, shivering a little as she felt his fingertips digging into her.

She wrenched herself upward and smiled lazily at him, knowing that her lips were swollen and her hair was pulling free from her ponytail; she could feel wisps drifting against her face. Hips rocking against his, she traced her fingers over the luxurious folds of his tunic, then slowly unfastened the buttons and pushed the fabric away.

His skin was smooth and warm, and she could feel the firm cut of muscle underneath. Knowing he was watching closely, she smiled to herself and ran her palms slowly up and down his chest, fingers splayed. She looked back up, her eyes half-lidded, and she arched a brow. "Sit up?" she whispered.

He did, which surprised her a little – but then, she'd asked rather than told, which may have helped. As she pushed the shirt down his arms, she leaned just close enough that the tips of her nipples brushed against his chest each time she took a breath. Then she left the shirt tangled around his wrists and slid her hands up his back, pulling him firmly against her, and nuzzled the side of his neck, grinding her hips against his as she straddled him.

It didn't take more than a moment for Darmas to free his hands and wrap them around her, cradling her body against his as he softly touched kisses along the line of her shoulder and up her neck. And then he leaned back, just a little, and when she looked at him, he simply held her gaze for a few moments, and she could not read him.

And when he kissed her again, finally, it was gentle, and she tensed, because tenderness and sweetness were not part of the plan – at least, not **her **plan. So she kissed him back slowly, carefully, and shivered.

Breaking the embrace, she wrinkled her nose at him. "You know, you're still wearing your pants," she said, mock-scolding him. And if she was a little breathless, and her heart was pounding, so what? Given the circumstances, that was a good thing.

"Well, why don't we do something about that?" he murmured against her neck. He lifted his hips (she groaned at the contact) and wriggled, tugging, and then kicked off his trousers – and his drawers, Vacy realized a moment later with a sharp breath.

She thrust down and moaned, feeling his skin against hers, and the plan flickered a bit in her mind. She growl-whined, rubbing against him again. "Dammit, Darmas," she sighed. _Shortcut. Let's hope this works._

"Mh?" He looked up, hands still caressing her breasts.

Vacy stuck her lower lip out. "Well I was **gonna** be all hot and seductive-y and I wanted to make you writhe and moan and… and **want** me." She pursed her lips, still half-pouting. "But now you're naked and I'M naked and… and … well I just don't think I have the patience for that." She _hrffed_out a sigh, and her voice was quieter – almost a little sad – when she added, "I wanted to make you as crazy as you make me."

He laughed, his caramel-brown eyes sparkling, and Vacy wrinkled her nose at him. "Delightful vixen," Darmas said, and suddenly she was on her back, looking up at him, "what, in the name of all the planets, makes you think you're **not **making me crazy?"

She blinked. "Hey, that's a pretty neat… wait." She blinked again, and then beamed at him. "Really?" She wiggled her hips under his, and when he hissed, clenching his teeth, his eyes darkening, she laughed. "Hurray! I'm not incompetent after all." And she twisted her legs around his and pulled him to her – or her to him, she wasn't really thinking about that, so it could've been either – and nipped at his chin, then kissed him soundly.

He chuckled, the sound low and rumbly and she shivered against him. "No. Definitely not incompetent," he managed between kisses.

She rubbed against him, arching her back and tilting her hips up, and – almost – she felt his tip press against her, then slide past, and she ground her teeth. "Lover, you're killin' me. _Please, _Darmas…" she whimpered.

"What?" he whispered against her. "Please what?"

Vacy felt him slide past again, rubbing back and forth against her core, and she moaned, her fingers digging into the small of his back. "Just bein' mean, now – please – aw, c'mon…" She wondered how long it made sense to hold out, but when he shifted so that he was rubbing back and forth over her clit, she figured that was her cue. "Oh… m-my… **stars**," she sighed.

His back was damp with a sheen of sweat as he thrust back and forth, still teasing, but Vacy could feel the tension in his muscles. And when he slipped down, just a little, his tip pressing against her opening, she pushed against him, just a little, and he groaned. "This what you want?" he murmured, his voice shaky.

And it was so very, very easy to open her eyes to gaze at him, lips faintly parted, and just blink with a confused "Muh?" Vacy didn't waste neural energy trying to decide whether or not she **could** reply coherently, because thank goodness, it wasn't necessary.

"Tell me," he whispered, pressing again, but she angled just a bit differently so that this time when she pushed against him he slid inside her, just the tip, and she moaned, eyes fluttering closed again.

With a groan that sounded like it might have been a curse, he pushed forward, a whispered sigh as he filled her completely before pulling back to thrust again.

And again.

And then all that mattered was sensation. Vacy pushed with him, arching, forcing him deeper, arms wrapped around his shoulders so that their bodies moved together. She felt his hands grasp her hips as with a growl he thrust harder, building tension as he slid in and out of her and a gasp wrenched out of her, her head fell back, and she was begging him, pleading with him not to stop, to take her harder, to make her come

but it was when she whispered,_ "fill me" _ that she felt him clench, heard him cry out – _ in anger? _– and she came again, harder this time, shaking beneath him as his control slipped and then shattered inside her

It was some time later (she wasn't sure how much) that she realized that he was gazing at her and she was smiling at him. "Hey," she whispered.

He blinked, and leaned down to kiss her before moving away and stretching out next to her with a sigh. "Well!" he chuckled, propping himself up on an elbow and grinning at her. "That conversation was certainly interesting."

Vacy smiled softly at him and cuddled close, nuzzling into his neck. _You have NO idea._


	5. Implication

**Chapter 5 – Implication **

[Note – Corso's departure is covered in the one-shot "Rationale."]

* * *

><p>"Interesting, hm?" Vacy whispered soft kisses along Darmas' collarbone.<p>

"Oh, yes," he said, draping an arm around her waist. "I'm already looking forward to our future discussions."

She laughed, ducking her head. "Oh? You seem awfully sure of yourself there, buster."

He reached up, tilting her face toward him. "Do I not have reason to be?" he murmured.

Vacy opened her mouth. Closed it. Thought. Tried again. "Well… just… don't go picking curtains out or anything." She kissed him slowly, deeply. "I wouldn't wanna break your heart. I'm the love 'em and leave 'em kind."

Darmas looked into her eyes for a long moment. "Care to place a wager on that?"

And ohhh, she could see why there was always a throng of women nearby. Vacy felt the heat rising in her face, and instead of saying anything in reply, she ducked her head again, smiling shyly.

A holocommunicator trilled, and Darmas reached over and rifled through the pile of his clothes. Vacy heard him curse under his breath. "I beg your forgiveness, but there's a Neimoidian who's been requesting a round of sabacc from me all day. I really shouldn't disappoint him."

She sighed ever so dramatically, rolling her eyes. "And I'm tossed aside for a card game."

He rolled back to her, pulling her body against his – she let out a little squeak of surprise. "My dear, I will miss you every single moment," he whispered, his hand sliding down her back to cup her ass, and she shivered. He kissed her briefly, then scooped his clothes up and headed to the refresher. "Please make yourself comfortable," he called out. "I'll return as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>After Darmas left, Vacy sat cross-legged on the bed for a minute or two, thinking. Unless Darmas was <em>less<em>than what he seemed, it was almost certain that there was some form of surveillance in the room. And given that she wasn't sure how soon he'd be back, she decided it would be unwise to go snooping, even though she really, really wanted to.

Instead, she made use of the refresher herself, this time drying her hair carefully before getting dressed. She headed back out to the common room and pulled on her boots, then stretched out on the sofa and tried to relax.

Unsuccessfully, as it turned out. _How did those bounty hunters track us to Darmas?_ She rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position._ _And getting attacked in his foyer?__

Vacy swore a little and shifted again. She heard footsteps and lifted her head.

"Hey, where's Darmas?" asked Corso as he came in.

Sitting up, Vacy smiled. "Eh, off to another card game. Have a seat?" She patted the cushion beside her.

Corso sat down, frowning a bit, his brows pulled together uncertainly. "I thought – but – well…"

She grabbed a throw pillow and placed it in Corso's lap, then lay down again, this time nestling against him. "Darmas is great company, but nobody's ever going to replace you, farm boy," she said, smiling up at him.

He blinked, and the color rose in his cheeks. "Oh, uh, that's good. I mean... what were we talking about?"

Vacy chuckled. "How adorable you are when you stammer." Corso blushed even more, and somehow the worries that had plagued her just minutes ago seemed less important.

* * *

><p>She woke up somewhat abruptly, and when she slowly blinked awake she saw Corso smiling down at her. "Hey, Captain," he murmured. "Darmas is back."<p>

Checking for drool and rubbing at her eyes, Vacy sat up. "Hope things went well for you," she said.

Darmas sat in a nearby armchair. "Quite – it was time well spent. I do love the smell of fresh credits. But more importantly, I wanted to ask you to play your hand carefully in the Justicar Sector. My instincts tell me Skavak hasn't shown all his cards yet."

Corso frowned. "Sounds a bit vague, Darmas. Don't you know anything more than that?"

The older man shook his head. "Nothing certain, unfortunately." He stood, and so did Vacy and Corso. "I wouldn't want to send you after every rumor that comes my way, after all; you'd spend the rest of your lives stuck on Coruscant while Skavak made his way across the galaxy."

Vacy walked over toward him. "Thank you, Darmas. I won't forget this – or you."

"I hope this isn't the last we'll see of each other," he said slowly, reaching down to take her hand. "I can't help feeling there's more to our relationship than your revenge on Skavak." His thumb brushed gently over her knuckles.

Her smile was a little wistful, but she lifted her shoulders. "Why not? I think we suit each other just fine."

"Captain, we better get goin' if we're hopin' to catch Skavak," Corso offered, a bit louder than was really necessary.

Vacy chuckled, squeezed Darmas' hand briefly, and left. As she and Corso headed through the main room of the Dealer's Den, Vacy swatted him lightly on the shoulder. "Honestly, Riggs, you need to quit fussin' over me. Ain't anything but a bit of fun."

Corso shook his head, his nose wrinkling a bit. "Captain," he said, "you've got an interesting idea of fun."

* * *

><p>[Finis! I hoped you liked the story :D As always, please please review! Suggestions for improvement are ALWAYS welcome.]<p> 


End file.
